The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness of continuous infusion recombinant interleukin-2(IL-2) with antiretroviral therapy compared to antiretroviral therapy alone in patients with HIV infection and CD4 counts between 100-300 cells/mm^3. The safety and tolerance of the three dosing regiments of interleukin-2 will be evaluated in order to determine the optimal regimen which may be effective for long term administration of IL-2 in this advanced stage with HIV infection.